


Мороженое

by ahoutoranoana



Series: ПТУ Басара [2]
Category: Sengoku Basara, Sengoku Basara Gakuen
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoutoranoana/pseuds/ahoutoranoana
Summary: "Одна лижет, вторая сосет, третья кусает" (с). Юкимура и мороженое.





	Мороженое

– Юкимура, хочешь мороженого?

Юкимура подозрительно хмурится: мало ли, как у них тут принято, в этой «Гакуэн Басара» – может, «дать мороженого» означает «огрести битой по хребту», а он недавно перевелся и с местными порядками знаком еще не полностью.

Но Саскэ задерживается на заседании редколлегии вместе с его, Юкимуриным завтраком и карманными деньгами, на улице +32, а в руках у Датэ «Докуганрю» Масамунэ брусочек холодного даже на вид клубничного айсукуриму. Любимого.

– Вы предлагаете мне это мороженое, Датэ-доно?

Докуганрю кивает. Банда гопоты, которая вечно таскается за Одноглазым Драконом, скалит зубы.

– За просто так?

Докуганрю кивает снова.

– It’s allright. Ты же сегодня без обеда, Санада Юкимура? А у меня есть еще, you see, – он демонстрирует второй брусок. – Так что не стесняйся.

Юкимура раздумывает секунду и все же решается.

– Премного благодарен, Датэ-доно. Прошу простить мои недостойные колебания!

Он с поклоном принимает из рук Датэ мороженое, разворачивает и с наслаждением откусывает едва ли не половину.

Гопа за спиной у Масамунэ издает единый полуобморочный вздох, Дракон зеленеет и лезет-таки в драку, а Саскэ, которому Юкимура рассказывает это часом спустя в столовой, фыркает в стакан сока, складывается пополам и начинает безостановочно ржать.


End file.
